Rita's Revenge
by friendly neighborhood creeper
Summary: I have made it into Dauntless. But my sister didn't- she died before she even made it into the building. But my sister's death will not be in vain. Whoever caused her death, I'm coming for you- when I strike, you will crumble. Because no one touches my sister, Beatrice Prior; not even a merciful, Abnegation Stiff like yourself. (Takes place in Divergent)
1. Author's Note And Stuff

**Hey, guys! Normally, I do Warriors, but**

 **HUEHUEHUEHUE**

 **I read other stuff! Such as a wonderful triology Divergent!**

 **So, do you remember Rita? Sister fell down in the train-jump thing?**

 **hehehehehe...** **I always have wondered what happened to Rita after that... have you?**

 **Well, if you have, GUESS WHAT?! I made a fanfiction! Your welcome!**

 **If you haven't, well, you must me interested. C'Mon, why else would you click this?**

 **Anyway, I'll be updating this story in a while! I'm probably gonna get into trouble for not posting a 'real chapter', but I'm working on it!**

 **Favorite and review! And comment! That's basically what motivated meh to write :3**

 **See us later, my bois!**

 **\- Amberpetal**


	2. Prologue

**Hey guys! Back with a ge very first official chapter! Or, otherwise known as... DA PROLOGUE!**

 **Hope you enjoy me bad writing -.-**

I lean over on the railing, straining to dive after her. Only the boy holding me is restraining me. If he hadn't, I would've jumped.

"Rita," Tony says, hands clamping tight around my waist as I lean over the building railing. "calm down. Rita-"

I scream, tears blurring my vision. Tears in my eyes. Tears in my mouth. I can taste them, the salty, watery taste.

No.

I won't accept this. My sister isn't dead. She isn't. The sister I have is stronger than this. She'll survive. She'll-

I hear footsteps walking away. They fade off into the distance. My stomach turns to ice. Even the Stiff has no sympathy.

Stupid, stupid. I should've jumped with her.

But it's time. I have to leave her. I have to go.

I turn my back on the railing, turn my back on tnt fallen sister. Each step feels heavy and pain sears into my feet, every organ on my body shouting _Go back!_

I keep moving.

We are told to jump into a hole.

"It's alright," Tony murmurs, gripping my shoulder. He repeats those words as if to steady himself.

The Stiff jumps first. Then a Candor girl follows. I hear her screams as she drops.

I bite my lip. I could wait and gather my courage and jump. Or I could jump.

I walk into the large crater and peer in.

I see nothing- just a waiting dark, like a monster ready to pounce.

I somersault in, feet first.

Heat tears into my body and wind envelopes me. I feel like a speeding comet rushing to collide with a surface.

It is then when I am reminded of the train-jump.

I had jumped. My sister was next. But what really happened?

Those girls. The Stiff and the Candor. They cut in front of her. Then cut off her leap. And with that, they cut off her life.

I finally open my mouth and shriek, all the pain from my sister's death, the sensation of falling, the happiness of getting into Dauntless, all of it.

I hit something hard and stringy.

It's a net. Of course it is.

A young man offers me a hand. He has a dark set of eyes. They seem to stare directly into my soul.

I ignore the hand and jump off. "Hi."

A girl walked out from the shadows. She has many, many glittering piercings. She smiles a wicked smile. She cocks an eyebrow and the boy.

The boy shakes his head. "It doesn't matter, Lauren. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I say shortly. I am already looking for the Candor and Stiff. My hands are clenched into fists and ache to punch someone.

"Alright then. What's your name?" the boy asks.

"Rita," I reply.

"Rita," Lauren repeats. "Do it, Four."

 _Four_? I'm tempted to laugh.

Four shouts my name, and I hear muffled cheers from the top.

"Welcome to Dauntless," Lauren greets, her face slipping back into the shadows. "I see you're already pretty on-edge."

I grunt.

How can I not be on edge when I still see her, on that cement floor, her brown hair slated, her arm bent the wrong way, her eyes open and empty? How can I not be when I heard her screams as she fell?

I lift my shoulder. "Where are you taking us? Why are we here? Shouldn't we be in the Dauntless compound or something?"

Four finally turns. Those suspicious, dark eyes star straight at me and he offers me a smile.

"You've got a lot to learn, Rita," he says. "This _is_ the Dauntless compound."

 **Aaaannnndd yup! End of the Prologue!**

 **Bad? Good? Intresting? Please let meh know in the reviews :D**

 **That's all! See ya next time!**

 **\- Amberpetal**


End file.
